


This is just a thing

by passenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Smut, Unhappy Ending, dom!Louis, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passenger/pseuds/passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The kissing, the hand jobs, the blow jobs. It's all just for fun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is just a thing

Harry laid in his hotel bed, facing the moonlit wall. He could hear Louis breathing even and soft. He was in the bed next to Harry’s. He wished Louis was in his bed; Where they could hold each other and kiss.

Louis says its better they don’t sleep in the same bed though. He says they shouldn’t get too attached. As always, Harry does as Louis says. He would do anything for him. Harry still wishes they could though. He wishes Louis would let Harry rest his head on his chest as Louis pet his curls until he fell asleep. Louis doesn’t like that type of intimacy though; At least not with Harry.

Louis tells Harry he’s straight; Tells him that what goes on between them is just for fun. The kissing, the hand jobs, the blow jobs. It’s all just for fun. Being on tour is hard and when two mates room together, a little fun is needed. They’re just “ _helping each other out_ ”, something else Louis says.   
  
Harry doesn’t like when Louis says things like that. He doesn’t like the way Louis is obviously lying to himself, how his eyes lose their shine, how he smirks evilly. But Harry just nods and lets Louis kiss him roughly.

Harry was lost in his thoughts as Louis spoke, “ _Harry_ ,  _come here_.” He was beside Louis’ bed in an instant. Harry was looking down at Louis dressed in only briefs, covers kicked down at his feet, that mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

“ _In the bed_ ,  _Haz_ ,  _come on_.” Harry could almost taste the sweetness of honey in Louis’ voice. He sat on his knees beside Louis and Louis guided Harry to straddle him.

“ _Louis_ , _are we going to_ -”

“ _Yes_.” Louis’ voice was deeper than usual. Harry could feel Louis’ hardness against his thigh. Harry closed his eyes and felt his lips turn up into a smile. Louis had never made love to Harry; they’d never gone this far despite Harry’s pleas. Finally, they were going to.

They didn’t speak any longer. Harry just brought his face centimeters from Louis’. Louis kissed him then, he kissed him hard and rough.

Harry loved Louis’ lips. How they were thin and full at the same time. He loved kissing them; feeling how boyish and slightly chapped they were. Harry loved kissing Louis. The way Louis’ stubble runs against his smooth chin. How Harry puts up a fight with Louis’ tongue before letting his take over. Sometimes when Harry is kissing Louis he’ll open his eyes to get a glance of the older boy’s long lashes. He loved Louis’ eyelashes. They were long and feathery, they tickle Harry’s thighs when Louis goes down there. Harry loved this; sitting on Louis and letting Louis’ small, cracked hands ghost over his ribs and hips. You could say Harry loved everything about Louis.

Louis pushed Harry up slightly, disconnecting their lips. He flipped them over; Harry on bottom, Louis on top. He sat between Harry’s legs, smirking down at him. Harry loved this; Louis taking control of him.   
  
Harry laid his head back, breathing deeply as Louis palmed at his clothed erection. Not long after, Louis peeled Harry’s briefs off his body; eventually doing the same with his own.  
  
Louis stared down at Harry’s bare erection as Harry stared up at Louis’ face. Harry swears he sees more than lust in Louis’ eyes (but Louis calls him crazy when he says it out loud so he keeps to himself this time).

Louis’ fingers make their way into Harry’s mouth. They lock eyes as Harry wets Louis’ fingers generously. Louis’ eyes stared down into Harry’s. He was mesmerized by Louis’ eyes; The cerulean blue a faint ring around his blown pupils. It’s not long until the fullness in his mouth transferred to a fullness in his ass.

Harry’s eyes are closed as Louis’ three fingers work into Harry, slower than he’d like. Louis stares down at Harry’s face full of pleasure and concentration. Harry falls apart as Louis’ fingers hit a fleshy bundle of nerves.

He moans loudly as he feels a short burst of fireworks down below. He opens his eyes, meeting Louis’ as Louis pulls his fingers out. He watches Louis take himself in his hands, slicking his cock with spit.

Louis turns Harry over. As always, he complies, placing himself on his hands and knees. This was happening; Louis was going to make love to him.

Harry feels Louis pushing at his exposed entrance, “ _I’m gonna fuck you now_.” and he pushes in. Harry’s face scrunches up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. It felt great, Louis full inside of him. Louis picked up speed after Harry adjusted enough. The only sounds in the room are the slapping of skin against skin and their panting. Harry ripped out a deep, guttural moan as Louis hit his spot. His body was bursting, feeling everything at once. Harry’s sense were heightened as Louis’ tore him open in the most delicious way. Louis aimed for it over and over. Both of them coming apart with moans.

Harry was close,  _really_  close. He felt his lower half tensing. Louis could feel Harry getting tighter too, knowing he was close. Louis reached around taking Harry into his hands. He stroked Harry the same speed as his thrusting.

“ _Come_ ,  _Harry_.” Louis groaned through gritted teeth. He didn’t have to ask twice.  
  
It wasn’t long until Harry came. He rode out his orgasm against Louis. Louis came too, inside of Harry. That thought made Harry want to come again. As their breathing slowed, Louis pulled out and kissed his shoulder blade.

He broke out into a smile. He imagined doing that with Louis for months now. Louis collapsed on the cleaner side of the bed and pulled Harry into a messy, sweaty hug.

Harry couldn’t help himself then. He had to say how he felt; he had to tell Louis.

“ _I love you_.” Harry whispered into Louis sweaty collar bone. His lips brushed against Louis’ skin as he spoke. He felt Louis tense up. Louis didn’t lessen up on the embrace, but he remained silent. Harry just wanted to hear the words from Louis’ mouth. After what felt like and eternity, Harry shut his eyes tight and frowned, “ _Lie to me?_ ” His voice was barely a whisper and not even a fraction as confident as the last time he spoke.

“ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry Harry. I crushed Harry in this but I...I'm sorry.  
> Unhappy endings are just....great.
> 
> Feedback? x


End file.
